Unguarded
by Rothery
Summary: 'It would have been easy, she reckoned, to simply allow herself to fall through the broken windows of her stateroom and to float into the depths of space...' Slight A/D


**_A/N: I watched TP the other day, after having great cravings to watch it...I always shied away from doing a 'missing scene' after Arrow died, but after watching it again, the idea wouldn't get out of my head. I know its been donew a thousand times..._**

**_Florence + the Machine's new album Ceremionials helped me set my mood in order to write this._**

**_Sorry for any mistakes, hope you enjoy :)_**

* * *

><p>It would have been easy, she reckoned, to simply allow herself to fall through the broken windows of her stateroom and to float into the depths of space, to follow a man who had been like a second father to her, a man she shared a great respect for, even though her earliest memories of him were of her forcing him to dress up in the families cooks frilly apron, and one of her mother's best hats under the guise of Mrs. Nesbit during a harmless game of tea.<p>

How easy it would've been to give in to the grief that now replaced the fear and anger that had begun to swirl around her body within a matter of minutes.

Her stateroom the poor victim of the violent outburst from her previously angered state.

She leant against the shattered window frame, the gentle current from space gently rushed across her face, her hair ghosting this way and that against her wet cheeks.

She felt herself shattering, piece by piece drifting away across the Etherium, though knowing that she was not yet truly broken.

_Oh how easy it would be..._

Nothing around her mattered anymore, not in that moment, for she could not understand how a man she had always believed to be invincible, who she imagined would be by her side exploring the galaxy till the very end could be so easily taken away from her.

What made it worse was that Mr. Arrow had been a good man.

_No!_ She corrected herself; he was not a good man, but rather the best of men, a son, a husband, and father, a friend..._her friend._

She closed her eyes and let the void take hold of her, her grip on life and on the wooden frame of the ship lessen.

_What will become of me? His end should have been mine... he was a better man than I ever could have been, a better officer. All this blame should be directed at me, it was truly my fault. He would never have left the Navy had I not begged him so._ She told herself, though she knew that Samuel would have followed her to the edges of space whether she asked him to or not.

'_There is no better adventure to me,'_ he had said to her once '_than your company, something that any man to have met you will most assuredly agree upon.'_

"Oh Arrow..."

It was as if, in this very moment, she was not herself, the feelings of grief so overwhelming that her foot instinctively moved forward on its own accord, until she stood on the windows edge, one more step and she would simply slip away into darkness.

"Captain...?"

Amelia turned her head, her eyes lingering on the Doctor as he slipped his head through the door.

_Had he knocked?_ She did not remember hearing him doing so.

She watched him for a moment as his eyes took upon the carnage that, having once been more organised than the very cravat that he had donned that very morning, was her stateroom.

It was when his eyes finally met hers that she saw the unbridled fear and worry hidden within their brown depths, it made her breath catch and suddenly she remembered herself, it took her a moment to realise where she was and what she had appeared to have been about to do, and with that recognition came the shear absurdity of it all, "Doctor?"

The Captain, who in that moment Delbert seemed to realised, was not the captain, but rather more simply Amelia, and as such she did the one thing that she never usually did and panicked in such shear volumes that she lost her footing and her joining Mr. Arrow suddenly became more of a reality that it had seemed only seconds before.

But alas, when she opened her eyes, expecting to find her dear friend, she instead found herself looking into the very concerned eyes of the good Doctor, who was holding onto her with all his might while dangling half out of the window himself.

She knew she'd never be able to look at him in the same way, this bumbling fool, had just saved her life, and as he'd pulled her back into the confines of the ship, she found herself unable to look away from his eyes, they truly were beautiful, magnificent even, unguarded.

Every emotion that he felt, she saw them all.

She felt her heart quicken, a mix of adrenaline and a new found admiration for the man in front of her.

She launched herself at him, her hands fisting in his shirt and her face buried against his shoulder as she let her cry against him, a rare occurrence for them both, Amelia could not remember the last time she had cried, or even if there was a time that she'd cried.

But Delbert, patient as he was, simply sat there holding her until her sobbing had de-escalated to nothing more than shallow breathing and the tears had stopped pouring down her face.

She pulled away slightly, drawing herself up to his eye level, but close enough to feel his breath against her nose, and purely on instinct and with her new found admiration for him, kissed him.

It was slow and tentative at first, before the need to release the pent up energy from the last – well she didn't know how long it had been – but what felt like hours, as well as the need to feel something (if it was, in her case, to feel slightly alive) the kiss deepened, she moulded herself firmly against him in every possibly way, before pulling away, and almost as if it never happened she stood and was once again the legendary captain everybody sought her out to be.

No words were said, but the way they looked at each other spoke volumes, she seemed softer towards him, more relaxed and him perhaps more confident, at least he hoped so.

He nodded at her and went to leave, turning to her at the last moment, "I'll be here Amelia, if you need me." _More confident indeed!_

She looked stunned at his boldness with the use of her first name, but after a second collected herself and smiled, "Thank you, Delbert." _It was only fair,_ she argued with herself.

He smiled back and left her to herself, trusting in his judgement that she would be slightly more reasonable and collected in her mourning over her friend.

Left to her own devices Amelia sat down at her desk, not even casting a second thought of the massacre she'd created, and ran her hands along the delicate trimmings of Arrows hat, she smiled and a fresh batched of tears pushed they way up as she dared to think of Arrow watching over her throughout the Etherium.

And true to her thinking, there the man stood tall and proud, a golden glow of warmth, of which to Amelia was the glow of the nearest galaxy behind them, as loyal as he ever was.

He smiled, yes there would be hard times to come, but there in his eyes lay her future, one with laughter and love, of new friendships, and roles for her to play, but more importantly there he stood knowing that in front of her lay a great new beginning.

A great adventure beyond anything she could ever dream of, and as his light faded, he could only think of what a shame it would be that he would not be there to witness it.

_End._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for reading :) Reviews are very welcome...**_


End file.
